


Touch Me Closer

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Corsetry, Creative Sexual Position, Crossdressing, Fisting, Gags, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Merpeople, Mpreg-ish, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Species Swap, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Chasingriversong's 30 Day OTP Porn challenge, featuring Mer!John and human!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670876) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza). 



Sherlock wasn’t sure the single towel really put enough padding between himself and the concrete surrounding the pool, but when he had John’s fingers probing at his entrance, and his lips kissing down his back, he was finding it harder and harder to care about the mild discomfort. He moaned as John’s tail brushed his leg, the responding hitch in John’s breath a pleasant surprise. 

“You always enjoy this so much, Sherlock…” John’s voice was soft, teeth grazing along the protruding bones of his spine, enticing another moan from Sherlock’s throat.

”The way your fingers move, John.” Sherlock was panting as John’s fingers adeptly changed from their exploratory pattern to one of firm thrusts that nearly caused him to melt. “I swear, I didn’t know how, bloody hell, sensitive I was until you-” His words were cut off with a gasp as a fourth finger joined the one in his ass, John was practically fisting him now, and dear god, he was beginning to think John could read his mind, the way he knew just what Sherlock wanted to be given.

That thought was met with a chuckle as damp lips pressed up next to his ear. “If you’re only beginning to think I can read your mind…” the words trailed off as the thrusts became less fluid, and Sherlock’s mind was distracted from his thoughts by the analysis of the pleasure John was causing with that simple change in pace. Slowly, the pleasure built in him, with the combination of John’s lips pressed against his and the build up of the speed of the hand thrusting in to brush against his prostate, only to be released when John’s other hand deftly caressed his prick. It was unexpected, that final touch, it threw off the rhythm that had been building. Sherlock let it take him past the tipping point, shuddering with the aftershocks once his body settled down.

“Still upset I don’t have a dick to fuck you with?” the laughter was clear in John’s voice as he caressed Sherlock’s ass cheeks.

Sherlock flushed, turning to hide his red cheeks from John’s deep blue eyes. “I guess you’ve made your point. You can fuck me hard enough I won’t want to walk for a week even without one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Awkward Sex

John didn’t know where to put his legs. Having legs at all was a brand new experience. Here, on a human bed, with Sherlock’s nude body above him, with so many things he’d heard Sherlock talk about but never seen, never felt, he was lost in it all. “I don’t-“

Sherlock cut him off with a kiss, a deep kiss. An owning kiss. The type of kiss he could feel to the tips of his toes. The type of kiss that caused his back to arch off the bed, to press his crotch against Sherlock’s. That earned him a deep moan, and the pleasure of feeling Sherlock’s hard cock slipping between his legs. Which was good, yes. But it wasn’t great, for all it made Sherlock moan above him. 

It took a minute for Sherlock to realize something was wrong. “John? What is it?” he asked between soft kisses. “Doesn’t it feel good for you?” One of Sherlock’s feet brushed against John’s ankle, as he spoke, causing a pleasured gasp to find its way through his lips. 

“I don’t work like you, Sherlock.” John said, panting as he pulled Sherlock down for a light kiss. “Just.. a foot massage when you’re done?” 

Sherlock’s face lit up bright red as he nodded, burying his face against John’s neck as he rutted against his lover. “Of course, John. Just. I’ve wanted to do it like this for so long. God, I wish I could feel you against me.” 

John nodded in agreement, humming in time with Sherlock’s thrusts, rolling his hips to meet them. “Maybe someday we will, Sherlock. Anything’s possible.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Bodily Fluids

Sherlock ran his tongue down the line of John’s scar with a moan. The texture difference was driving his mind wild. It cataloged with every lick. It filed away each sensation to the room labelled ”John” that grew in his mind daily. It didn’t matter if this was a path his mouth had traveled many times before, each time gave him new input. Such as today, the way John begged him to use teeth as he followed the scar to the base of his caudal fin. And the way, when he gave into the urge there at the end of the scar, he felt something hit his tongue that had never been there before. Something sweet that clung to his tongue, that lightly coated his teeth. A fluid, probably, infused with some chemical that was making it hard for him to pull away.

“Sherlock!” John cried out as he writhed in pleasure. Sherlock, looking up, could see the way every other part of him convulsed in time with the pulsing flow of the liquid into his mouth. He found himself groaning at the sight of it, a blue flush spreading down John’s neck and over his chest. It was beautiful. Like a serenade being composed just for him.

He could almost hear it, the song he was sure this session would inspire, deep and fast, too low for a violin, but perfect for a cello. Slowly, he managed to pull away from his spot on the tail, whatever fluid that he’d been lapping up dripping down his chin as he looked up to where John lay, panting and clearly spent.

“Gods, Sherlock.” John murmured at the sight, pushing himself up so he could reach for his human lover, to bring him in for a tender kiss. “Your lips are stained blue, I wish you could see it. A mark of me on you.” Carefully he cleaned Sherlock’s chin and neck, kissing Sherlock between each tantalizing drag of his tongue. “It’s the most marvelous sight I’ve ever seen…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Bondage

This was one of Sherlock's better ideas, if he did say so himself. Which, of course, he did. The nylon straps were genius, particularly the one across his chest, holding him against the wall where he had no risk of his head falling beneath the water level. He flexed his muscles, testing the give one last time before nodding to John.

John wasted no time once the signal was given, hands running over the length of him, lips pausing at each binding to kiss. It was strange to feel it all, the way John's lips felt dry in comparison to the water, the difference he'd never noticed before, when out of the water they always felt damp.

John's hands slowed after a moment, lazily tracing joints, mapping out his bone structure. It was so methodical, in comparison to his lips, which traveled of their own volition in a pattern Sherlock couldn't discern. There was no focus to it, simply points of dry warmth quickly soothed by the cool water of the pool.

"God, John." he moaned, surprised by how erotic it was, this unexpected sensation. 

"Just wait," came the reply, John's lips trailing down his chest, "Until you feel it on your cock."

Sherlock whimpered at the thought, hips straining at the bonds as he tried to arch closer to John, to feel him against him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Nipple Play

John gasped, Sherlock's teeth gentle against his skin. "Sherlock?" his lover smirked up at him from where he was marking his chest, pulling away to reveal a dark blue bruise where he had been biting.

"Yes, John?" he pressed a soft kiss to the center of the circular bruise as he looked up to meet John's gaze.

"I didn't know my chest was so sensitive until you..."

Sherlock chuckled, scraping his teeth across the marred skin. "Call it human instinct. You wouldn't be wrong. I'm just glad your chest is so sensitive even without nipples."

John laughed breathlessly as Sherlock moved to the other side, biting firmly to make a matching bruise. "Me too, Sherlock. Gods yes, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every OTP challenge needs at least one silly fill, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Corsets

[](http://s940.beta.photobucket.com/user/CorZa_755/media/merjohn.jpg.html)

John tied the binding around his waist carefully. It was a fragile corset, a single sheet of black metal, intricately cut, with thin chain acting as a ribbon holding it together. It constricted his movement a bit, but he didn’t care. What mattered more was the look on Sherlock’s face when he saw him, he was sure it would be magnificent. He ran one hand down his tail as the other traced over the corset, shivering with anticipation. Sherlock would love this, the feel of cool metal against his skin, the way his hands warming it would make John shiver. 

With a gasp, he gripped his fin, cautiously massaging the section of scarred tissue. Oh, if only Sherlock’s hands were on him instead, stroking his chest, mouth biting at the back of his shoulder. John groaned with the thought, strokes getting harder, fingers pressing more firmly into the skin. Sherlock would be sure to make the corset leave its impression on his skin, where he could trace it with his tongue in a day or two, and gods, John wanted that, he wanted it badly, to feel Sherlock’s reactions, to let Sherlock own him tonight like he so often owned Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Creative Sexual Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, as I like to put it, yet another chapter about sex between a merman and a human. Because, really, when /aren't/ their sex positions interesting, from at least one species' view.

Sherlock groaned loudly, hips thrusting up into John’s grasp. “How do you- Fuck. Christ. John, that’s~”

John merely chuckled, hands gripping Sherlock’s ankles as his fin, wrapped around Sherlock’s cock, continued to jerk him off. “I thought you learned better than to ask questions like that, Sherlock.”

He groaned louder as he felt something slick spreading over his cock, looking down he saw it was the same mysterious -marvelous- blue fluid that John only secreted when he was more than just aroused. “John. That’s, I-” his words cut off as he arched his back, cumming with his breath caught in his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Dominance/Submission

Sherlock was on his knees. The cement would chafe, he knew, but he didn’t care. Here before John, nothing else mattered, just the feel of scaled skin against his lips as John’s strong hands gently urged him close. The deft fingers never hurt him when he was like this, bound and vulnerable. The time for bruises was when he could fight back, when he wanted to fight back.

Here, on his knees, it was about something more than simple sex or control. It was about being a vessel for his lover, about letting John’s desires fuel his own, about being taken apart from inside his own head, and letting it happen. It was the trust that John wouldn’t hurt him beyond letting him kneel here, and that thought brought a groan to his lips just as they were guided to that subtle edge where scales became smooth skin.

“So good, Sherlock.” John’s voice was soft in his mind, the only audible sound his heavy pants in the night air. He urged Sherlock’s lips as high as the man could reach, pressing his hips against that soft mouth.

“Bite.” The order was firm in Sherlock’s mind, and he obeyed without question. His teeth gripped the skin firmly, holding tight without question or pause, knowing there would be a bruise forming on John’s skin, one that John put there. That was what he was on nights like this, John’s vessel, and it was wonderful.

“Wank.” came the next order, and Sherlock moaned with anticipation, teeth still firmly gripping John’s skin. As many nights as they had done this, he doubted his mind would ever grow tired of the routine John liked best to come to pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Double Penetration

Sherlock hadn’t known John was that flexible. He was used to the tail that was far more dexterous than Sherlock had first thought, and used to John’s snaking movements in the pool, but this was something he was sure John’s skeletal structure should not have been able to create. John’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, while the fin wrapped around his length. It stroked him in time with John’s sucks, teasingly light with each brush of John’s teeth, and every time it left John’s fluid behind for him to lap up, he did so with a moan Sherlock could feel down to his toes.

The difference in texture was surprising as well. Though he was used to each separately; the combination was driving him over the edge in ways he hadn’t known he could be. The slick, moist walls that surrounded his cock when the tail was more prominent, the dry-yet-wet heat of John’s mouth took him in. He was being ridden by John two ways at once, nothing to do but accept it as his cock was used to provide his lover with, from the sound of it, some of the most intense pleasure imaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Explaining A Kink To A Partner
> 
> Mpreg-ish themes contained herein.

“Sherlock?”

The dark haired man didn’t look up from where he was, focused on the stretching skin of John’s abdomen. “You’re pregnant.” came the response as he gently prodded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against the taunt skin. “How does that even work?”

John sighed, stretching his back a little, flexing his tail. “I told you, merpeople are creatures of magic. Our biology isn’t as straightforward, or as binary, as yours.”

Sherlock frowned, finally looking up at John’s face. “I once asked if you were a male, because of your lack of breasts. You said sure. You were just agreeing with me because it was easier, weren’t you.”

John gave a weak nod, letting his head fall back onto the soft pillow Sherlock had brought him along with the soft foam mattress.

“Hmmm…” Sherlock’s lips continued to trail over John’s skin, exploring the bump completely in almost silence, humming his appreciation every time he stopped to lightly graze his teeth along the skin.

“What are you doing?” John asked, when Sherlock moved to straddle his hips, his hard cock pressing against that self same bump. 

He was met with a grin, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to make love to someone bearing my child. But I didn’t think it was possible. You’ve proven me wrong in that regard, though.”

John groaned as Sherlock began to gently thrust against him, leaning down to kiss him with the same amount of gentleness. “What’s the-the appeal?” he asked with a loud moan, turning his head so Sherlock’s lips could trail down his neck.

“You’re carrying a piece of me. It’s like…” His hips slowed almost to a stop, dragging out his movement. “Tangible evidence that you want this, that you would do this for me. A sign of trust.” his voice grew soft as his lips pressed against the shell of John’s ear. “I’m making love to a physical tie, binding you to me.” His lips found John’s again at that, his thrusts growing firmer.

John was stunned for a moment, feeling hot tears fall from Sherlock’s cheeks onto his own. Then his arms wrapped around his lover, holding him as close as he could as they rocked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John isn't a male or a female, biologically speaking. As stated in fic, he went with male pronouns because it made things easier than trying to explain biology that doesn't exactly have rules. Which is why this doesn't have an official mpreg tag.
> 
> If you want a more in-depth idea of mer-biology, please message me at dirtycorzaharkness.tumblr.com/ask


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Explaining their relationship to an unapproving third party

Mycroft shouldn’t have stopped by unannounced. He realized this, of course, the second he stepped into the pool room to find Sherlock, not merely studying his marine anomaly friend, but… Engaging in something far too intimate to be for science.

“What is going on here?” He’d deny the break in his voice as he watched Sherlock’s merman continue to go down on him, Sherlock’s finger’s clutched in his sandy-blond hair.

“What’s it look like? I’ve finally, oh God, yes, John, fuck~ Found someone I’m sexually compatible with and he happens to be of a different ~oooooh, yes, just like that~ species. Now bugger off, Mycroft, before ~Harder, John, thrust your fingers there but harder!~ I’m able to get up and force you to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s not one for explanations. xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: The First Time They Have Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Ch 6 of Never Let Go

Sherlock’s hand paused where it rested on John’s hip. His mouth was dry, his heart racing. He was sure if he had a mirror he would see his pupils dilated. Much like John’s were, in fact.

“Sherlock, I-” John shuddered as Sherlock experimentally leaned in, lips pressing along the edge where skin met scale.

“Tell me now if you don’t want this, John. Please. I don’t- I can’t do this without you desiring it too. Is it all in my head, or-“

John cut him off, hand grasping his as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’m consenting. Full consent, here, now. I just… I don’t know what to do Sherlock, I’ve never done this with my own kind, let alone with a human..” 

Sherlock laughed at that, pushing himself up to face John, leaning in for a soft kiss. “I guess we’re on the same page then, hm?” 

They had matching smiles as their kisses multiplied, Sherlock’s clothing disappearing at some point, and John ending up on top, rubbing his genital-less crotch against Sherlock’s prick in a way that made the man gasp out his name. It was slow, how they made love. Exploring each other’s bodies in new ways. Sherlock cataloging, John discovering, and their souls slowly becoming intertwined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Gags

Sherlock frowned around the plastic ring in his mouth, eyes searching for where John could be. It was hard to look around, though, what with the way his arms were tied above him, and his legs kept in place with the careful use of spreader bars. John had turned out to be a genius at trussing him up, and John really liked to see him on his knees.

There was the sound of movement behind him, and Sherlock stopped his struggling, letting his body relax. John’s fingers carded through his hair and he couldn’t stop the moan it caused.

“We’re going to try something new today. Is that alright? There’s something I’ve wanted to do with you for a while, I just hadn’t gotten up the guts.”

Sherlock gave a nod, interest piqued. John kept on showing him new sides to himself, and Sherlock was loving every second of it.

John stepped around him, standing directly in front of Sherlock, his crotch at eye level. He was sporting a strap on, a new one, one Sherlock had the nagging feeling was bought specifically for this particular ring gag. He whimpered at that thought, tongue running over the rubber ring as he stared at the vibrant blue dildo before him.

John had planned this well, the shade nearly perfectly matching the blue of his scaled legs. Looking up to meet his lover’s eyes, Sherlock nodded. There was a hitch in John’s breathing at that, a step forward, hands once again finding purchase in Sherlock’s hair before introducing Sherlock’s mouth to the newest addition to their toy collection.

Sherlock was pleased to discover he had been right, the dildo a perfect fit for the ring gag. He was even more pleased to hear the groans of pleasure from above him, groans he knew were purely caused from the pleasure of seeing him like this. It was a heady feeling, far better than drugs or cases. He wasn’t ready to admit it yet, but John was his addiction, he was sure of it. And he’d stay on his knees forever if it meant hearing those erotic moans coming from John’s lips for all time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Genderswap [I’m gonna go with “genital” or “species” swap instead. Authors prerogative or something like that.]

Sherlock’s tail twitched as he ran his hands over the skin -skin!- of John’s thighs. “I can feel the pulse.” He murmured, slowly lifting his eyes from the peach expanse to John’s face where a red blush was spreading across his cheeks. “You’ve never felt this before. Scales are sensitive in different ways than skin, and this, all of it, is entirely new to you. Especially…” Sherlock’s voice trailed off as his hands moved up those smooth thighs to the crease between John’s legs where they caressed soft, hairless skin. “Especially here. Erogenous zones on a human is so different than on a merman. I know where yours are, because of the male anatomy, but John, I have no idea where your hands would be best on this body.”

His hands left John’s new skin, reaching instead to the cement on either side of John’s hips so he could pull himself out of the water, his own, now scaled, hips resting between John’s legs. His sky blue scales were a stark contrast as he let himself press against John’s dark, flushed cock. “Discover it for me, John? Discover where on this tail your mouth would feel best?”

John was silent for a moment, panting heavily as he stared down at their switched anatomies. “Yeah, Sherlock. Yes. Of course.” tentatively, he reached for his lover, one hand cradling his face as he pulled him in for a kiss, the other trailing down over Sherlock’s newly formed gills on his side, earning him a mewling whimper of pleasure in return. 

“Christ, John. Do that again.” He mumbled into the kiss, groaning as John did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Getting Caught Having Sex

Their tails moved in tandem, instinctual, rubbing against each other as they lay in the bed of seaweed. Though it was day, it was twilight in the depths, the eternal twilight of the deep waters, though it didn’t matter, at least not to Sherlock. Not at the moment. They still hadn’t discovered the cure for his blindness, though he was finding it less and less of an impairment. In the trade, he got his own tail, fully functioning, though with more bits than John’s. John’s was straightforward, scales leading to fin with no embellishments, no frills. Sherlock’s tail had fins along its sides, delicate things that would brush against John when they moved together like this, and he couldn’t stop the loud moans caused by the contact. Let alone his mental screams of pleasure when John moved down, taking those delicate fins in his hands, his mouth, bringing Sherlock to new highs every time as he learned how his lover’s body worked.

“Christ John, yes, more!” he cried out as John firmly gripped the fins at his hips, moaning as John rubbed them together, a caricature of the frottage they used to participate in, only this time, there was no penis sandwiched between them.

He was almost at completion when John’s body froze, and Sherlock knew there was someone else there. 

“You need to teach that one to limit his mind to you, John.” the voice chastised, a pale pink that floated through Sherlock’s mind. Hudson, a woman, at least a merperson that identified as a woman. A charming lady, willing to keep John and Sherlock in her home, safe from prying eyes.

“Of course.” Sherlock could almost hear the embarrassed blush in John’s voice, the thought of dark blue tinged cheeks bringing a smile to his face.

He waited a moment, giving Hudson a chance to leave before nuzzling against John’s neck once more. “Don’t know I can limit my mind when you’re so good at this, John.” he murmured against John’s mind. He was pleased when John’s lips found his again, hips slowly starting up their movement again. 

“We’ll just have to practice. Hard.” came the reply.

Sherlock nearly purred in anticipation, tail flexing to move in tandem with John’s once more. “Brilliant.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Latex/Leather

John's face was flushed when Sherlock went to check on him. The clothing, borrowed from Lestrade, fit like a dream. The t-shirt snug across his chest, the leather pants nicely snug against his muscular legs. The boots tied the look together, it was perfect for a night clubbing. Much better than the functional clothing Mycroft had bought for him.

John's flush, though, Sherlock's mind didn't quite know how to explain. It was just new clothing, after all, was't it? His eyes spotted John's fingers, trailing up and down the outside seams of the pants. Sherlock licked his lips, apparently it wasn't just clothing after all.

"John?" He met John's eyes, holding the gaze as he took another step forward, reaching for John's hands. "What's different about these?"

John gulped, his breathing labored. "It's, it's the leather boots, mostly. They-" he hesitantly took a step, moaning with each footfall. "It's like- these boots were made to restrict them just right. And the leather, gods, it's like a second skin. The seam traces my scar all the way down and are you sure you want me in public like this? I'm indecent, Sherlock. Anyone looking at me would think-"

"That you're incredibly turned on? No. That's just me." Sherlock leaned down to press a soft kiss to John's cheek. "They'll just see a man with his boyfriend, looking nervous at a gay club, I expect they'll only see the obvious, you not feeling comfortable in that setting."

John took a deep breath, turning his head so their lips met for a moment. "I won't be much help with the case, though. I can hardly focus here, now with you next to me, holding me."

"What do you mean?" 

John bit his lip, swaying against Sherlock. "Remember the other night? When you first tried on those damn leans and we ended up grinding on the sofa until you came, because you loved the way they restricted you?"

Sherlock gave a small nod.

"It's like that. Like just standing here, let alone moving, walking, dancing at a club, this is getting me off almost as well as you can."

"Oh."

John nodded, cheeks tinged an even darker blue than they had been before. "Yeah."

Sherlock slowly grinned, hands moving down John's back to grip his leather-clad ass. "Shall we?"

John gasped, eyes studying Sherlock's face in disbelief. "But, the case. You said we had to go tonight?"

Sherlock chuckled, lips pressing soft against John's ear. "With how on edge you are, I'm sure we can still be there within the hour, hm?" His hands moved lower, tracing down John's thighs, urging louder moans from his lover as he took a step back, and another, forcing John to walk with him, taking advantage of all John had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel most of my fills haven't been very porn-y. Are people enjoying it anyways?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Masturbation

“You want me to, what?” John was straddling Sherlock's hips, prick resting against Sherlock's stomach, still only half hard. He wasn't used to this new body, though Sherlock's fin between his legs had long since become normal. Their months together looking for Moriarty had gotten him used to the light blue scales and fins. It was the lack of his own scales that gave him pause. The feel of scales against skin, and skin was so sensitive he could feel it so much better this way. How smooth the scales flowed, like water against him. How cool they were to the touch at first, but with contact they warmed until his hand prints were like fire against the ice of Sherlock's normal temperature now. 

It was so strange, their roles reversed. It was Sherlock discovering how this all felt to a merman, Sherlock who was discovering those places, innocent places, that the lightest brush of John's hands took him over the edge. And it was he who found himself with an urge to rut, an urge to press against Sherlock's soft belly until he was done. A carnal urge to take to mark, to own, to see Sherlock marked in blue like John used to mark him in red.

“Masturbate.” came Sherlock's reply, his hands firm in their grip on John's hips. “I want to tell you how to touch yourself until you cum. I want to orchestrate your undoing with your own hands. I want to see the light in your eyes when, for the first time, you're taken over the edge with your own fingers up your ass and on your dick.”

John was startled out of his thoughts by those words, spoken by Sherlock's deep, husky voice, the tone he only ever had when it was of vital importance John listen to him.

“Are you sure, Sherlock? I've never-”

“That's precisely the point.” John looked up to find Sherlock's eyes staring, wide, open, searching him and at the same time offering up to him this, what was in this moment the epitome of his desire. “I don't want you to preform for me, John. That will come later, I am sure. I just wish to see it, to see you, as you could be in this. As you should be in this.”

John nodded, eyes never leaving Sherlock's as he held out his hands. “Then, I guess... My hands are yours, Sherlock. How shall I use them tonight?”

The delight in Sherlock's face was worth every ounce of insecurity John felt. The rise and fall of his voice as the chorus of “Run your fingertips up the inside of your thigh.” “Harder.” “Softer..” “Use your nails, don't look at your hands, look at me.” “Keep eye contact, don't close your eyes.” “Firm strokes.” “Gentle touches.” “So hard you think you'll bruise.” “Beautiful, so beautiful, and mine all mine.”” fell from his lover's lips. 

The instructions kept coming and coming, each building upon the last until finally, finally, three fingers buried up his arse, the other hand holding firm at the base of his cock, the final order came. “Cum for me, John.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Medical Play

John was comfortable on the couch he was laid on, mostly. The only uncomfortable bit came from the machine Sherlock was using to examine him. He really didn't see the point in this, the obsession Sherlock had with seeing their child before they were born, not physically. He knew the mental reasons, but he had shown Sherlock those mental pictures he had, those images from when he looked in on the child. And still, Sherlock insisted on the ultrasound, on having Mycroft buy the equipment for them.

"Have you finished yet?" there was exhaustion in his voice, a tiredness more common as they days grew closer, as his magic was drained further keeping the child alive inside of him.

"I think I have." Sherlock whispered. There was a click, and the hum of the machine was gone, leaving John in comfortable silence lounging on the couch with Sherlock's hands gentle caressing his stomach. John frowned when he realized exactly what Sherlock was doing. 

"You're- you want to have sex. Now. While my stomach is still covered in that medical goo you had to slather me with?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I might..."

John felt a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth, this was not the first time Sherlock had insisted on an ultrasound, nor the first time this had been his response. "I'm beginning to think you rather like the idea of being a doctor, Sherlock. Examining your patient. Or maybe you like to be the patient yourself. Goodness knows I haven't any ideas on the matter."

Sherlock laughed, leaning forward to capture John's lips in a kiss as he moved to straddle his lover. "You've never seen the structure of human medicine workers. It'd suit you. God, it'd suit you so well. Rules, procedures, guidelines to bend and break to save lives. Much like the army, really."

John laughed as well, pulling Sherlock closer for the kiss. "Not much excitement, though, not much danger, checking people in with runny noses, I've heard your stories."

Sherlock grinned, teeth moving down to bite harshly at John's neck. "That's what impromptu prostate exams for your boyfriend are for."

John moaned in response, more because of the new bruises Sherlock was making than the idea of it all. 

"Besides." Sherlock's voice was a deep whisper in his ear. "Imagine how I'd react if you started reciting bone and muscle names during sex."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Oral Sex
> 
> Continued from Chapter 4 [Day 4: Bondage]

"Just wait," John's lips trailed down Sherlock's chest as he spoke, "until you feel it on your cock."

The anticipation sent shivers up Sherlock's spine. The dry warmth of John's mouth was stark against the cool water, the path it left blazing in the contrast of heat and cold. Sherlock cursed the bonds softly as John moved lower. John's lips were so tantalizingly close, and yet still they strayed. They teased at the crest of his hip, the crease of his thigh. Everywhere, it seemed, but where he craved it most.

Slowly, tenderly, those lips made their way to Sherlock's cock. He wished he could move his hips, arch closer to John's mouth, urge him on with more than just incoherent whimpers and moans. He wasn't capable of much more than that at the moment, verbally, and physically, the bonds were well designed and perfectly restrictive.

The first contact of John's mouth to his cock was almost like an electric shock. Where he had been aroused, it had been dampened by the cool water, kept at less than his full potential. With John's lips wrapped around him, though, there was nothing to quell the heat that desired to rise to the surface. There was pressure in the dry heat, almost like a cloth of the finest silk was wrapped around him, smooth, warm, teasing his skin with almost-dampness. 

He was grateful, again, for the way he had designed the bonds, his head falling dangerously close to the water as he gasped for breath, loosing the battle to get enough oxygen to his brain for coherent thought. His mind was with his cock, cataloging each swipe of John's tongue, each further minute in that silky heat emphasizing how miraculous his lover was. Nothing could compare to this, to feeling the water washing over his entire body save for that one section.

The contrast, as much as anything, helped to push him over the edge. With orgasm, came another rush of sensation, as John's mouth transformed around him. From that dry, warm silk to the damp softness he was used to.

"God, John. That's..." Sherlock's head fell back with a thud against the concrete, the pain only serving to ground him for the moment. "That was amazing."

John chuckled as he bobbed out of the water. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Slowly, he leaned in, softly kissing Sherlock, humming in pleasure as he let Sherlock taste himself on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Out Of Character Clothing

John had seen Sherlock in many different outfits for cases. Policeman, priest, fireman, ninja. They had gone to clubs, and John's outlook on what normal humans did had been expanded threefold through the process. 

He had also discovered which human fashions appealed to him. Knit jumpers, wool, things that hid his body so well. Especially when paired with a pair of loose jeans. It was a wonderful thing, to be able to hide himself physically. Freeing to have his scars, his differences safely beneath a layer of warm cotton. 

Sherlock didn't approve. John knew he didn't, but didn't care enough to change. It was his costume, his disguise, this unassuming army doctor, and if he could put up with Sherlock's disguises, then Sherlock,for the sake of John being able to go with him, would be able to put up with his. 

That was why, when he saw Sherlock in the dress, he was so surprised. Not because it was a dress, nor due to the vibrant red heels and striped stockings that encased his long legs. Because the dress Sherlock was wearing was precisely the type of thing John would have picked out. Knit cotton, with a simple color pallet of white, black and red, the red accenting black stripes over Sherlock's chest with a bold design. He was speechless as he watched Sherlock approach, the sashay of his hips lewd and inviting, the knit skirt of he dress riding up just a little bit more with each step until John could see- Oh his mouth went dry seeing that, the hint of red lace beneath the black of the skirt, vibrant against Sherlock's pale skin.

"Well, John?" Sherlock gave a turn, purposefully spreading his legs to give John a glimpse of red lace against his ass. "What do you think of this human fashion?"

John took a few deep breaths, step[ping forward to stand behind Sherlock, hands moving to rest on his hips, reveling in the feel of cotton against his fingertips, and the thought that beneath the cozy material was Sherlock. "Brilliant. Fantastic. Extraordinary on you." His words were punctuated with soft caresses exploring more of the feel of the knit over Sherlock, and with gentle kisses to Sherlock's shoulders through the fabric. He teased moans out of Sherlock, gasps when his fingers caused delicious friction between the knit and Sherlock's nipples.

"John." the deep moan sent shivers up John's spine, there was so much he wanted to do, so many ways he wanted to make Sherlock come undone. He gave into his urges, standing on tiptoe to bite Sherlock's shoulder through the fabric as his hands stroked expertly over his lover's cock, teasing the sensitive member through layers of knit and lace.

"John!" louder now, a shout, sweet music to John's ears as he teased further, the reach of his mouth extended now that Sherlock was slouching against him, one heel kicked off haphazardly in his desire to feel more. "Please." A plea, an admittance of need, of desire. It was music to John's ears, heightening his own pleasure and desires.

His strokes were firmer now, fists working over the fabric and Sherlock's cock with purpose. His lips found the spot behind Sherlock's ear, pressing firm kisses to it before finally, he gave into the urge to let Sherlock hear exactly what this was doing to him.

"I can feel the heat through the knit, Sherlock. Feel every throb of your cock. And your heartbeat. I feel it where my chest is pressed against you. I feel it speed with your growing pleasure, and I know that it's me. That everything you feel is because of me. For me. Because that's what this s, this knit dress. You knew I'd love it. Love seeing your legs -and christ! your legs are a wonder to behold. To think I spent ages without seeing any legs, and then to be set upon by yours.

"All these human trappings, the fabrics, the colors to decorate bodies, to hide skin, we have nothing like them. In my world, it was impossible to do what you've done here, impossible to give the gift you've given. Cum for me Sherlock, let me see you undone, let me feel the orgasm tear through your body, let me feel the pleasure in you, knowing how much it pleases me. I won't last much longer, Sherlock, with you writhing against me. Let me feel you before my mind goes blank. Now, Sherlock, now."

Sherlock obeyed his words, body shuddering against John in the intense pleasure of it.

"Beautiful." John murmured with a gasp into Sherlock's ear. Then they were tumbling down together onto the bed, John still pressed up behind him, holding Sherlock close with strong arms around his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's outfit created here: http://www.polyvore.com/sherlock_ooc/set?id=76499983


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Pain/Sensation Play

Sherlock bit down hard on the gag as he tried not to cry out. John was rocking against him, skin smooth and yet Sherlock swore he could feel the texture of the scales on John's skin with every slow grind. He wished John hadn't blindfolded him for this anniversary surprise. He wished they'd been able to do more than simply put Mary to bed early. Having to be silent so as to not wake their child, it was wearing on Sherlock. Especially when John did this, when he let Sherlock have a taste of the memories of Before. 

It reminded Sherlock of their first time, of the hesitant glide of his cock against John's tail. It reminded him of the day he first witnessed John's magic the way his tongue explored the oddly flat area between John's legs. He couldn't hold in the moan those memories caused, grateful again for the gag. It wouldn't do to have their daughter wake up and discover them like this.

He shuddered as John pressed harder against him, a reminder to focus on the here and now. Forceful, perfect. Sherlock could never deny John when his hips moved just like that. His mind rushed to catalogue every sensation, too map it, to memorize. He never knew when the next time they'd be able to do this was anymore, and his brain rushed to make sure not a single moment of it was deleted. 

It was at that moment that John decided to let Sherlock feel just a little bit more, the whisper of lips against his jaw, tongue gently tracing the edge of the ties securing the gag. It was so soft compared to the hard grind, so unexpected it had Sherlock arching under him, orgasm tearing through his body with a visible shudder that traveled from his hips to the ends of his body. He hadn't known being silent could intensify things so much. Now that he knew, he thought with a grin as John took care of the little details, removing the gag and the blindfold, cleaning them both up; now that he knew, he was going to have to convince John to do this much more often.

John kissed his shoulder with a small laugh. "I can see you scheming in there, love. Wait till morning to make your plans."

Sherlock turned so John's lips could meet his own. "But they're such delicious plans..."

He could feel John's grin against his lips as he moved closer, pulling the blanket up around them. "Sleep. First."

Sherlock accepted the order with an approving hum, nuzzling John's hair as they both drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Public/Semi-Public Sex
> 
> Also: May Day!

John had never told Sherlock about the holidays of Merpeople society. Sherlock was so much more interested in the biology, the how they worked, the physical nature of it, he'd never even asked John about anything other than the basics of society. Truth be told, John had never asked him much about human holidays, either, though he'd been given access to a computer and he had a feeling it was much more forthcoming about things than Sherlock ever would be.

It was through "Google" he discovered May Day, Beltane, the spring fertility festivals very reminiscent of his own culture's traditions. For his people the growing power of fertility was a physical, measurable force that grew exponentially on this day. It marked the time when many children were conceived or birthed. For humans, though, at least in this era, it was a little bit different. John grinned as an idea formed in his head, formulating a plan as the day drew nearer.

"Sherlock, will you take me to see the Maypole celebration in town tomorrow?"

Sherlock looked over at John, sitting next to the pool, letting his feet play in the water. He had to blink a few times before answering, for a moment he could almost swear he saw a fin instead of a pair of feet trailing through the water. "The May Day celebration? I don't see why not, though why do you want to see that?"

John smiled, the angle of his lips sending a shiver of premonition down Sherlock's spine. "It's an important day for my people. I want to see how yours celebrate it."

Sherlock gave a small nod, "Alright, then. Tomorrow we shall go into town to watch the Maypole dance."

\---

John was grinning as he lounged next to Sherlock on the hill. It was far enough away it didn't look like they wanted to be involved, but their seats were close enough it was clear they were here to watch. John couldn't have planned it better if Sherlock had let him choose their spots as the town got ready for the May Day festivities. Leaning over, John pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock's cheek. "Thank you for this."

All he got in response was a huff of laughter, and if he had bothered to watch, he'd probably have seen Sherlock roll his eyes.

"Want to try something new?" He kept his voice a soft whisper, his lips nearly pressed against Sherlock's ear.

"What sort of 'something'?"

He grinned, taking a moment to gently bite Sherlock's ear before continuing. "We're under such a nice, thick quilt here. Secluded. I couldn't have picked it better myself. And we're supposed to be celebrating fertility. So I thought I'd tell you a May Day tradition of my people, and I hoped you'd agree to do it with me."

Sherlock was silent and still a moment before he nodded his consent. 

"What I want, Sherlock, is to instruct you with how to touch yourself. Masturbate, I believe is your term for it. I want to tell you when to stroke, how hard of a grip to hold yourself with, everything. Will you do that for me?"

Sherlock had hardly formed the word of consent before John's voice was in his ear, his body moving almost of its own volition to follow the orders as they were given. John's own hands took care of other things, stroking his sides, the same lines where John had gills, ghosting over his nipples, straying dangerously close to that area where his hands were busy. But John's hands didn't cross that line. He played the harmonies on Sherlock's body, pairing with the strong melody of his hands gripping his cock so perfectly. It was a deafening orchestration, drowning out the sounds of celebration from the bottom of the hill, filling his mind with nothing but blue. Not the blue of the sky he was staring at blankly, but the blue of John, his scales, his eyes, his voice when he spoke to Sherlock in his mind, and his magic.

Later, Sherlock would realize the importance of that fact, the consuming presence of John's magic on this morning, but as it was, that was insignificant in the face of what they were doing. He hadn't known John had noticed so much about him, he hadn't guessed it, but as he gasped out his lover's name, semen coating his hands, he knew John had. 

John's hands stilled his own when he moved to clean himself off, John taking the task upon himself to clean Sherlock off and get him safely modest once more.

"Thank you, Sherlock." he murmured, leaning his head on Sherlock's chest, letting the exhaustion take over as he fell asleep, headless of Sherlock's laughter as he realized the celebration below had only just begun, and John was missing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother to research actual British traditions other than to see they had them. Thus there are no details about the human traditions here at all. But god was that fun to write! xD


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Rimming

This was one of John’s favorite acts. He couldn’t clearly recall what had convinced Sherlock to let him do this the first time, convinced him to let John have him, spread open, begging as John took him, filled him, owned him. The details were unimportant, though if he bothered to ask, John knew Sherlock could recite it in explicit detail, telling John exactly how many times his tongue had thrust before Sherlock cried out in orgasm, tell him the count of minutes, of seconds between the first tense moments and when Sherlock had collapsed, overcome with the pleasure of it all. 

Sherlock tasted, of course, of earth, of grass, of air. That was what had John intrigued enough to take that first lick. An intoxicating flavor, to say the least. Following it came the moans from Sherlock, the scent of his arousal as John continued. 

John pressed his lips and teeth closer to Sherlock’s entrance gently easing him open. Often times, since that first, he found himself here. Mouth pressed to Sherlock’s ass, teasing and fucking him with nothing but his tongue. Once, he had even spent hours doing this, tormenting Sherlock even through orgasms. Sherlock had found it erotic, had begged for it again and again. John found it mesmerizing, how such a simple act could put all else from Sherlock’s mind. Often, during their sexual encounters, there were toys or bonds or other items that were used to interact, but they were never needed with this. As Sherlock never failed to remind him, when it came to this, nearly the thought alone sent him over the edge, let alone the act itself.

Sherlock moaned beneath him, the sound deep, sending a thrill down John’s spine. It was a sign Sherlock was close, and John was only too eager to take him over that edge yet again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dears. Not very roleplay. And not very Porn. >.

"What am I doing here, Sherlock." John stood in the alley, his silhouette dark against the morning sky behind him. His hands were in fists, his voice tense.

"You're helping me, Doctor. With my work. We're on a case, or hadn't you figured that out yet?" Sherlock knew he should have held back the words He knew John had every right to be confused, to be angry at him for dragging him halfway across England without so much as a 'Would you like to-'. Hell, he hadn't even given him a 'We're off to-'. But this was his element, surely John would understan-

His thoughts cut off abruptly, a flash of blue catching his eye. "John?" he said tentatively, lifting his head to fully look at his partner. He gulped at the sight. John's fists were glowing, and Sherlock was grateful Lestrade had given them ten minutes alone with the body. It wouldn't do to have John do /that/ in front of normal people.

"Sherlock. Pay attention right now, because there will be a quiz later. I do not take being kidnapped lightly, for whatever reason. And I do not like playing at a role I didn't know I had. Next time this happens, Mary and I are going to stay with Mrs. Hudson. Are we clear?"

Sherlock nodded, taking a deep breath as it all clicked together in his head. For a moment, John had cleared out all the distracting thoughts, leaving his mind to put together the remaining facts. Fact one: John needed a military title added to this persona. Fact two: Sherlock needed to get on his knees in front of this brilliantly commanding John. Fact three: He was going to have to solve this case in the next two minutes or he'd be too intent on shagging John to work, and even Anderson would notice this level of arousal. 

"Are. We. Clear."

Sherlock shuddered at the commanding tone, it was as if John was reading his mind. "Yes sir, all clear." He had to fight to keep composed, even with only those four words tripping from his tongue.

"Good. Now solve this case so we can get home."

\- - -

The ride back home was tense. It was John who finally broke the silence. "You're thinking off adding something military to that persona. That 'Doctor Watson' persona. Right?"

Sherlock nodded slowly, surprised to find John turning to him with a grin.

"I think Captain should do just fine, don't you?"

It took Sherlock a moment, but then he was laughing his approval into John's mouth. Somewhere between the initial processing moment and realizing John suggested it for the naval application they had ended up in a kiss. A very heated kiss that promised to be more very quickly.

"You're a genius," he murmured against his lover's lips. "A genius. Captain John Watson. It fits you so, so well." His lips were traveling now, along John's jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

John laughed softly, one hand tangled in Sherlock's curls. "God knows I'm smarter than you. Calling me a doctor when I can hardly make heads or tail of your bits."

Sherlock gently nipped at his ear. "You certainly seem to know the workings well enough."

"Only by trial and error."

"Shall we trial and error some more?"

"Oh gods, yes."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Sensory Deprivation

John knew Sherlock was waiting for him just a few feet away. He knew this, because Sherlock had told him so, right before he slipped the blindfold over his eyes, before he'd placed the earplugs in his ears. No sound, no sight. Two of his senses gone. Then the gag had been brought to his mouth, Sherlock's breath hot against his cheek. Three senses he wasn't to use tonight. All he was given was touch and smell.

God, they were glorious, the scent of Sherlock's arousal a vivid contrast from the near absent smell of water. And then there was what he could feel. The water flowing around him, disturbed by his own small motions. Sherlock's heated skin as one hand reached ahead of him to find Sherlock's leg. He could feel the heat, the muscles straining beneath skin.

He swam closer, nose nuzzling the thigh before him as his other hand was brought up as well. The scent of Sherlock filled his lungs, the heat from his skin almost tangible in it. John moaned around the gag in his mouth, pressing his nose closer as he gripped those thighs tighter.

His breath caught as he felt Sherlock grab his hair, guiding his face to Sherlock's crotch, where his arousal was straining. He could feel the precum against his face as he rubbed against it, trying to get as much of the smell as possible. He could almost taste it as he was pressed close, his nose inhaling at the base of Sherlock's hard member. His fingers were quaking, he was sure, even as they gripped Sherlock's thighs harder. There would be bruises there later, he was sure, high on Sherlock's thighs, mirroring each other, thumb prints decorating his sensitive inner thighs.

John whimpered at the thought, giving a slightly stronger squeeze as he let his lips, gag-bound or not, press along the side of Sherlock's cock. He could feel the answering shudder, he could smell the result as soon as Sherlock came. He could feel it drip down his face, thick and quickly cooling, Sherlock's seed. He gave another moan around his gag as Sherlock's hands rubbed it into his skin. Soon, he knew, Sherlock would be freeing his senses once more, so for now, he reveled in the final moments of their loss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Sex at a Wildly Inappropriate Location

"Sherlock Holmes. Was a great man. And he proved, today, that he was a good one." Lestrade stepped away from the podium, everyone in the small church silent as he made his way to his seat once more.

John bit his lip, trying not to curse too loudly. "Christ, he was the-the last one. We can't, I'm supposed to-" He was silenced with lips pressed against his, a hand expertly tracing the scar on his hip, enticing quiet moans that threatened to alert the others of what was going on.

"Mycroft." was the only word Sherlock dignified with uttering aloud. his mouth kept occupied by the task of keeping John from being heard. He rutted into John's fist, biting John's lip when the merman gave a particularly pleasurable twist.

He was right, of course, Mycroft stood eyes flickering in their direction with cold knowledge of what they were doing, but as he talked about his brother, he gave nothing away.

It was all because Sherlock was going to go study a merman. One that had, apparently been helping a human, some criminal mastermind puppeteering beneath the waves. But for him to go, he had to stage something to explain his absence. A faked death worked well enough, John just wished it didn't come with sex at his own funeral. Not that he minded overly much. How could he when it felt so good, and Sherlock was clearly getting off on how taboo it all was? Finally, Sherlock was cumming into his fist, arching into John's touch with the smallest of moans.

Deft fingers wiped his hands and suit clean. "Do me justice, John." Sherlock whispered. John could only roll his eyes, glad he had his small speech on note cards. He would never have been able to remember it all after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my tumblr followers for some wildly inappropriate places for sex, and a funeral was one of them. You can thank them for this.


	27. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Sex Toys

"John?" Sherlock was sat at the edge of the pool, opening a plain brown box, feet dangling in the water, the cuffs of his trousers rolled up to the knees. John was floating lazily on the water, acting as though he was reclining on a couch.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"You- I told you you could pick out a dildo you liked the look of."

A smirk crossed John's face, though he tried to get it under control quickly. "That you did, and so I did."

"And I said it had to be something anatomically correct. That was my one requirement."

The grin didn't go away when John began to speak this time. "You did. And it is, you know."

Sherlock was speechless for a moment before he pulled it out of the box, mouth agape. "This- what even is it from?"

"Dolphin, Sherlock. It's a dolphin dong shaped dildo. Very accurate."

"And what do you expect to do with it?" Sherlock gave John a pointed look as the man continued to float around the pool as if this was nothing serious.

"Stick it up your ass, of course. Did you know that some dolphins are gay? Saw it once. Quite the sight..." He turned in the water, swimming to Sherlock's side with a single powerful stroke of his tail. "Any objections to using that as it should be?"

Sherlock glanced down, surprised to see Johns face flushed with arousal. He was even more surprised when he realized John's flush was the same blue as the dildo he was holding. That thought had him licking his lips, wiggling slightly on his perch next to the pool. "So... When do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a real thing, getting a dolphin dong shaped dildo. The more you know. ;D


	28. Spanking [Punishment Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Spanking [Punishment Sex]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closely follows Chapter 17 of Never Let Go. http://archiveofourown.org/works/670876/chapters/1266388

John hadn't expected Sherlock to make such an impact with the blow underwater. It made him gasp and writhe against the seaweed, shuddering as Sherlock landed another open-handed blow where his ass would be if he were human.

"That's, gods-" he was panting already, his entire mind and body reacting to the fury, the pure anger behind these blows. 

"For not telling me. For leaving me for a year, a year! and not giving me more than a kiss. I thought there was a death sentence looming above me, and for three hundred and sixty five days I believed it." The sharp feel of Sherlock's spanks punctuated the words, "And then you came back, and it was wonderful until it wasn't. Until this came upon me, unexpected. You should have warned me, not seduced me. You should have thought of more than just your new found powers and how to use them on me."

Sherlock was practically rutting against him, his fins rubbing against John's in delicious friction as the blows came to a stop. His hands gripped his hips, though, hard enough to bruise, and John knew they'd be a vivid shade of blue-green in the morning. The morning that Sherlock wouldn't be able to see. The stab of guilt in his gut brought a quiet sob to his throat.

"But you'll never do that again, John. Never leave me wondering if you're dead or alive, wondering if I'll ever see you again. Will you?"  
"Never, Sherlock, never." John gasped out, spine arching as the pleasure wracked his body. Sherlock soon followed, biting down hard on John's shoulder to stifle his own moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being punishment sex because of a line in Elsewhere Come Morning by Bendingsignpost [Go read that now if you haven't. Or even if you have. Watches Verse is perfection in an AU that I can only dream of achieving.] The line is "It's not punishment sex if no one's been spanked".


	29. Group Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Group Sex
> 
> Featuring tentacles!

Sherlock moaned into John's mouth, gasping as he felt something wrapping around their fins, holding them closer together. As the tendrils moved, more joining that first, he was suddenly glad he wasn't able to see. 

"Gods yes..." He heard John groan, his hands gripping his biceps harder, hard enough Sherlock knew his skin would be a vivid purple come morning. The tentacles kept moving, caressing them both with finesse, and Sherlock could feel the movement become slick, his mind slowly flooding with the blue he'd come to recognize as John.

"John?" he inquired softly, biting back a moan of pleasure. It was strange, unnatural, and it felt as though his scales were burning with a fire just hot enough to excite his libido. 

"M-magical plant life, Gods. Th-they rarely join mermaid couples. It's a-a blessing. Th-they imbue you with a bit of their own, dear lords, magic." John was panting next to him, Sherlock could feel his gills fluttering with exertion as he stroked his sides.

"Blessing us?" Sherlock arched against John, groaning as John followed, curling around him as he curled back. He gasped as a tentacle wrapped around his throat, helping him hold the position, another pair coming to offer themselves to his and John's lips, even as their mouths were occupied with each other.

John nodded against his cheek, his voice still clear in Sherlock's head, even though he was now kissing Sherlock around the two wandering tentacles. "Yes. Gods, yes."

Sherlock shuddered as his orgasm passed through him, the intensity magnified by the restraints and whatever it was the tentacle plant thing was doing to him. "We should, christ, be blessed more often."


	30. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Voyeurism

John paused for a moment, looking up from where he had been sucking a new bruise in Sherlock's neck. His hand kept stroking him, however, and it seemed to Sherlock that whatever John saw excited him. His grip grew less lazy, a moan deep in his throat.

"John?" his soft inquiry was met by a firm kiss, followed by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhh I'm watching..." John whispered.

Sherlock was instantly regretting the restraints and blindfold that kept him from seeing whatever it was that John was. He wiggled in his bonds, hoping John would get the hint and let him in on his, but he was rewarded with only John's teeth digging hard into his shoulder, more to stifle a loud groan than anything else.

He bit back a groan of his own, unable to stop his hips from trying to make John's hand move faster on his cock. He was aching with it, and with the knowledge that John was watching Something else and getting off to it, not him. He was here merely to facilitate John's needs at this moment, it was something else that John saw that was getting him all hot and bothered.

\- - -

Greg gasped as Mycroft encouraged him to thrust into his slick fists. His pants were down only far enough to release his cock, and Mycroft hadn't gotten undressed at all. He'd been kissing him, noticed something over his shoulder, something in the pool, and had turned Greg around before backing them into a corner.

That had been when Greg saw it, John with a fin instead of legs, Sherlock bound and blindfolded and naked. And John getting him off, hand in a lazy, practiced grip and mouth sucking dark bruises on Sherlock's pale skin.

Mycroft had pulled him firmly against him, letting him feel the hard line of his cock against Greg's ass, and then his deft fingers had been fishing out Greg's cock as his lips found his neck, kissing it softly, urging a soft moan from him. And that was when John spotted them. He saw Greg's cock, Mycroft's hands wrapped around it as he rutted into Greg's ass, the movement helping him thrust through them.

John's eyes never left them, as his movements over Sherlock's cock grew more hurried, as his moan was audible even though it was clear he was trying to stifle it against Sherlock's skin. And Sherlock's answering groan. Sherlock who had to know something was happening, but couldn't know what. It was invigorating. Brilliant. Greg could feel his orgasm building, cresting as Mycroft let his teeth bite firmly on his neck. He came with a shout, eyes wide, taking in the sight of his own shout seemingly bringing Sherlock over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This is the last day. Thank you all so much for following this! 30 prompts, over 10,000 words, the journey's been amazing. I'm glad this has had such a positive response!  
> Special thanks to Random Nexus for letting me use her tumblr to get the word out for this, and for encouraging me to go through with it in the first place. It wouldn't be done if it wasn't for her!


End file.
